A Young Girls Christmas Wish
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: Hermione Granger works at an orphanage where she connects with a special little girl named Lydia, but will that lead to something else? DMHG
1. Chapter 1

Alright so i just had this major plot idea and i had 2 write it down!! This will be a multi chapter story but i dont know when or how often i'll update, I dont own Harry Potter

"Adelcia, Dana, Holly, Lydia, Hope, come on now dears, come away from the window." Hermione Granger spoke softly. The children looked at her. "It's time for supper." She said a little louder.

The boys had already run into the kitchen; eager for dinner. The girls slowly pulled themselves away from the window where they watched the first snow of the season. All except the youngest; Lydia.

She stayed on the old seat pushed as close to the window as possible, her nose almost touching the window pane. " Lydia, come on now darling, it's time to eat, the snow will be there when you come back."

Lydia's bright blue eyes met Hermione's kind brown ones and let her self be tugged into the small kitchen. "Come on Lydia! I'm hungry!" One of the boys; Ashton; said from down the other end of the table.

The orphan slowly dragged herself forwards and sat between Cameron and Adelcia. "Guess what's for dinner tonight m'dears!" Mrs. Brimly said with a jolly smile. "What!?!?" The children asked eagerly.

"Beef Stew!" She said to the children's happiness. It was becoming more and more difficult to procure decent food for the more than fifty orphans they took care of. "Oh look here! Nice warm bread!" Hermione said cutting up slices for the fifteen children at the table she was in charge of.

The children cheered happily and ate the food with surprising speed, Hermione and Mrs. Brimley passing out a cookie to each of them. The children ran back into the playroom munching on the sweet treats.

"Mm, yummy!" Many children said thanking their wonderful caregivers. As she went to sit down by the fire. The younger of the children rushed up to her, holding a Christmas story in their hands.

She smiled and took the book, ushering the children into a circle around her, a few of them resting against her, or a few with their arms hugging her tightly. "Well come on you two, don't you want to hear the story?" Mrs. Brimley said turning to where Craig and Lydia sat on the other side of the room.

Lydia was clutching her stuffed Panda, Craig playing with an old puzzle. They nodded their heads and ran to the old woman, Mrs. Brimley sweeping them up into her lap as she knitted in a nearby rocking chair.

Hermione began reading until eight O'clock when it was time for bed. "Hermione, would you take the eight and unders? I just don't have the energy tonight." Her close friend Rebecca asked her.

"Of course." She escorted the younger children upstairs to the room where about fifteen or so donated beds were all lined up against the walls. The children ran to their beds, pulling the thin sheets around them.

"Good night Tommy." She kissed the child's head. "Good night Hermione!" He hugged her. She repeated this routine with all the children, occasionally tucking them in a little tighter or placing that days clothes in the large wooden wardrobe at the end of the room where all the clothes were kept.

"Good night Hermione." A child said in a tiny voice as she closed the door behind her. Creeping down the hall Hermione joined the other six people who worked at the Orphanage as well along with the owner Mrs. Brimley.

The eight of them silently knit sweaters and blankets until Rebecca spoke. "The kids have been asking about a tree…" She said. But Mrs. Brimley smiled and told her they had about enough for money for probably enough money for a five foot tree.

The group quietly celebrated and Hermione went to get a mug of apple cider. Rebecca joined her and they began speaking. The two were only twenty five but worked at the orphanage twenty four-seven. Occasionally they had days off, but they didn't really like leaving the kids for too long, Mrs. Brimley couldn't always handle them with the rest of the staff.

"Todd's going to donate a tree!" Rebecca said happily unable to stifle her news. "Oh my goodness that's fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed hugging her friend. "Yeah! He said we can take the kids who wanna go tomorrow to pick it out!" The two danced in a circle and rushed back to the living room to knit.

The people who worked there knew that Hermione was a witch and treated her just the same, even when she whipped out her wand to magic a pair of knitting needles, knitting the items quicker than normal.

Tonight she had nine going at once in addition to the one she was working on herself. By midnight they had thirteen new sweaters for the younger kids and the staff was ecstatic!

Hermione couldn't use magic much anymore because the ministry was on the look out for her-desperate to recruit her as an auror but she refused and was almost completely cut off from Magical Society.

That night as Hermione climbed the stairs to the children's rooms she walked to each bed, all the children fast asleep except young Lydia. The child didn't speak very much, mostly she asked about her family and her mother, who had been the one to bring her there.

" Lydia! What are you doing awake?" Hermione whispered, sweeping the little girl into her arms, bringing her to her room that she shared with Rebecca and Mariah.

"I couldn't sleep." The little girl said, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. "I dreamt about my mother again." She said quietly. "How did the dream go?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arms around the little girl.

"This time I dreamt about her and my father coming to get me. Where are they Hermione?" Hermione's heart broke a little each time an orphan asked where their parents were.

"I don't know honey, would you like me to tell you about when I met your mother again?" She bobbed her head up and down and Hermione dove into a story.

"Well, I had just started working here, when somebody knocked on the door. I opened it and saw a dark haired woman with skin the same tone as yours, holding a small baby in her arms. It only looked to be about a year old or so, so I took her inside and she told me her name was Jasmine and she was dying.

She had been shot, I could see that, I didn't know what to do so I called the hospital, but she called me over to her, and she told me that your father shouldn't have to raise you alone, so she brought you here. She never told me your father's name, but she did say she hoped you met him once you were all brought up. She gave me this stuffed Panda to give to you, she said it was your father's and to never forget her. By the time help had arrived she was already gone."

Lydia sniffed a little and snuggled closer to Hermione, Hermione lying down in her cot, pulling the blankets around the two of them, both falling asleep minutes later.

"Good morning every body!" Hermione said throwing open the ratty curtains that hung in front of the large windows. The kids groaned like they did every morning, most of them keeping their blankets wrapped around them as they went to breakfast in the drafty house.

"Porridge!" Mrs. Brimley announced cheerily. The kids werent as energetic so they mumbled and grumbled, slowly eating.

"Guess what kids!!" Rebecca bounced in. "For those who want to come today, my friend Todd said we could have any tree we want from the farm he works at!" The children were all ecstatic but only three raised their hands to go.

Hermione bundled them up; Lydia; who was only six, an eight year old boy named Christian, and a fourteen year old named Clare. Rebecca and Hermione trudged out into the snow, the kids in two as they took a cab to the farm that was only a few miles away.

They arrived in a big field, full of trees, Rebecca's boyfriend Todd meeting them at the gate. "Huh, what's this?" Hermione asked gesturing to the large official looking building that was next to them.

"Oh that's some kind of big corporation I guess." Todd shrugged. The kids raced in, looking for the perfect tree.

"Good morning sleepy head." Leslie greeted Draco Malfoy that morning. "Hey." He muttered; he was never a morning person like his girlfriend Leslie. "Are you going to take me to look for a tree today?" She pouted as she placed a pancake on his plate.

"Yes, yes go get dressed and I'll take you." He said grouchily. She kissed his cheek and ran upstairs to their bedroom. He yawned and idly opened the newspaper. "Hmm." He muttered.

"DRACO! COME ON YOU HAVE TO GET DRESSED!!!" Leslie shrieked. "I'm coming…" He muttered trudging upstairs. The two apparated to a tree farm close to his office in the muggle world.

"Oooh Look!" Leslie giggled pulling him forwards.

"Oops, I'm sorry." Rebecca muttered as she stood up, helping Draco stand up as the two collided. "It's quite alright." He said coolly. "You look familiar…" She said looking at him. "I'm sorry, you don't." He quickly walked away.

A child ran past him, her blonde hair flying behind. He turned so quickly he felt light headed. But he was just being paranoid; there was no way that could be her. The girl was gone, but then he saw a woman about his age pick her up and take her towards a tall tree.

Draco let go of Leslie's hand, wandering towards the two without realizing. " Lydia, this is perfect!" the woman exclaimed, and Draco staggered.

He came a little closer, hoping, praying this was her. But they were walking away. "Wait! Wait!" He called hoarsely. But they didn't hear him. "Wait!" He yelled one final time.

The child turned and stared at him, the woman finally turning around; Hermione Granger met his gaze confusedly. She ran forwards to a man and a woman with two kids, the man nodded and helped tie a tree to a taxi, the car speeding away before Draco could look properly at the child.

Though he didn't know why, but Draco Malfoy had a gut feeling that he _needed_ to track down Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, just a bit l8 but i still dont own HP

"No, the name is Granger! I think her parents are dentists! Could you please see if you anyone working under the name Hermione Granger?" The woman he was on the phone with said there was nobody there by there by that name and hung up.

"Dolores?" He punched the intercom button on his phone. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"Could you do me a favor and run a scan all over Magical London for a woman by the name of Hermione Granger?" "Yes sir!" She said and the line clicked off.

He sat back in his chair; he didn't know why he was being so crazy about this. But he needed answers after all this time. After that fateful night he had to hope that this could be her, he could have found her.

The intercom beeped on, disrupting his train of thought. "Mr. Malfoy, there is not a single person in magical London with the name Hermione Granger, or Granger for that matter." His heart sank. "Alright, thank you Dolores." The device beeped once more and was quiet once more.

"Potter!" He finally exclaimed, running over to his fireplace. Throwing in a pinch of floo powder he stepped in and said "Harry Potter's office!" He spun in tight circles, falling onto a dark red carpet.

"Malfoy?" Harry Potter looked at him. "Yes Potter?" He asked, brushing the soot from his robes. "Why are you here?" Draco looked up at him. "Where is Granger?" Harry stood up, eying Malfoy.

"Why do you care?" He challenged him. "Because I do Potter! And if you are going to play games then never mind." He turned on his heel without another word and marched out towards the department of Magical Law Enforcement where he believed Ginny Weasley worked.

He was about to knock when he heard his name. He pressed his ear to the door and could barely hear a word, so pulling out an extendable ear he kept from his school days he listened in. "Malfoy, yeah, it was so strange; he was just staring at me." Hermione Granger was right here! In this office with Weasley! How perfect!!

"So I had Todd help Rebecca and I with the tree, he put it on the cab and we drove back to the orphanage with the kids."

"Yeah Mione that is weird, I mean I thought with you in Muggle London nobody from around here would ever find you." Draco Malfoy knocked once and stepped inside, looking for Granger.

Ginny Weasley was kneeling by her fire, Granger's head floating there. Her eyes widened and she pulled her head out with a pop. "What do you want Malfoy?" She asked angrily.

"Where's Granger?" he slowly stepped back as he saw her hand twitch on her wand, also noticing a wedding band on her hand as well, but momentarily distracted he didn't notice as she raised it but then he turned on the spot, narrowly missing her hex. His lungs gratefully expanded once more and he collapsed on the couch in his office.

"She's in muggle London!" He exclaimed, tearing out his phone book that he received in the mail one day. "Orphanages…." He muttered. He called all of them until a Mrs. Brimley answered. "Why yes we do!" She answered as he did the routine question of asking whether there was a Granger there.

"Oh! Thanks!" He said wondering what he was going to say. "Hello?" She picked up. "Uh, uh hi. I was wondering if I could schedule an appointment?" She seemed confused. "Uhm yes. What's your name sir?" he blanked. "I'll be there at three." He hung up. "What am I doing?" He mumbled raking his hands through his golden locks.

Hermione was confused. "Who was it dear?" She shrugged. Looking at the clock she saw it was quarter to three. She would soon find out, if he showed up.

"Hermione? Can we bake sugar cookies?" Hope and Robert asked her. "Sure guys, any body else want to?" She went into the kitchen and began with the kids. "Hermione! Look!" One of the boys yelled as he flicked flour in her face.

She shrieked and flicked some back at him and before they knew it, half the kitchen was covered in the stuff. The doorbell and rang and Hermione giggled as she answered it, her face falling as Draco Malfoy stood before her. "Hermione? Who is it? Is it the mailman? I want to give him my letter to Santa…" Lydia trailed off as she saw Draco.

"Hermione, who is that?" She whispered, hiding behind Hermione. "May I come in?" He asked gently. She showed him inside, the children's noise falling to a hush as he sat down. "So what brings you here Mister Malfoy?" She asked with a businesslike tone.

"I believe." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. Looking at thee pair of eyes that were looking at him from behind Granger. "That my daughter was brought here when she was a year old."

Hermione stared. "No, you see a woman brought her here…" He stopped her. "Yes a raven haired woman named Jasmine, who gave her a stuffed panda that belonged to me as a child. Please, may I see Lydia?" Hermione walked out of the room and returned with Lydia in her arms.

"Who are you!?" She cried. "Hush, my name is Draco Malfoy, I'm your father." Her eyes widened and she squirmed even more. "No! If you were alive the whole time I've been living here then how come you're coming to get me now!?"

He was helpless for words. "I looked for you Lydia, for a year and a half, but not a trace of you showed up. I'm sorry." She wouldn't hear of it, she clung to Hermione, not wanting to meet this man she had thought about since she was two.

"You aren't my father!" She finally screamed, jumping out of Hermione's arms and into her bedroom. "What's going on!? I thought she would remember me!" Draco begged Hermione.

"I don't know Mr. Malfoy." Hermione finally answered. "But there could be a solution…" He looked desperately to the person speaking; Rebecca. "You could try a trial program, having her live with you; maybe she would accept you then." He looked between Hermione who looked furious with Rebecca who she was whispering to back to Rebecca who was pityingly looking at him.

Hermione whispered furiously to her: "No! This is Draco sodding Malfoy! I don't want him taking care of Lydia!" But Rebecca whispered back. "Well you'll be keeping an eye on him if he does! The caretaker in charge of the child in question goes with the child on the trial program…" Hermione ground her teeth and looked at Draco who was speaking into a small phone.

"My girlfriend is on her way." He said. One of the younger girls ran in, frosting covering her face. "Would you like a cookie?" She said holding up a sprinkle covered green Christmas tree.

Draco smiled and took the cookie, biting into it. Frosting covered his lips as his girlfriend arrived with a loud crack. "Drake darling, wipe off your mouth."

He scowled and wiped off his lip, letting his arm rest around the beautiful woman's slender shoulders. "Well hello! I'm Leslie!" The woman said extending her hand towards Hermione and Rebecca, each shaking it, introducing themselves as well.

"Charmed. Drake? Where are we?" She asked gesturing to the old house. "An orphanage. I have reason to believe that my ex wife brought our daughter here the night she died."

Leslie's jaw dropped. "WHAT!? EX WIFE!? DAUGHTER!?" Draco looked at the floor, cuing Hermione and Rebecca to usher the children out of the living room. "Hermione? Who is he? Why does he keep saying he's my dad?" Lydia held tight to Hermione.

"W-w-well, there's a chance he could be your dad. But if you don't wanna go with him, I'll make sure you don't sweetie!" Lydia buried her face in Hermione's shoulder. "Oh thank you Hermione! You're the greatest!!...Will-will you adopt me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, just in time 4 christmas, i dont own HP but i love this chapter. So Long!!!

Hermione's face blanked. "Wh-what?" Lydia looked up at her. "Please? Please Hermione?"

Hermione set her down on a chair and shook her head to clear it. "I-I should go check on them."

She gently pushed the door open and saw that the two were silent. "We would like to invite Lydia to spend the holidays at Malfoy mansion, to see if maybe she'll accept me after all." Draco said emotionlessly.

Hermione bit back the comment she wanted to say and went to go talk to Lydia. "Yes, he's inviting you to his house for Christmas. And-and I'll be there r-right beside you." She ground out the last sentence angrily.

Lydia hugged Hermione around the knees and allowed herself to be taken back into the office while Hermione drew up the papers.

"Wait, what is this?" Draco asked; his quill poised over the first signature line. "Oh, I'm sorry; big word; that would be _sig-na-ture." _She mocked him slowly. "Very funny. No I mean this: The caretaker in charge of the child in question must accompany said child on the trial basis. What's that mean?"

Hermione blushed; she had hoped he'd just skim over that detail. "It means that the person taking care of the orphan that's going on the trial basis must go with them; to keep an eye on the potential family, see how the child reacts."

"And that caretaker would be?" He raised a perfectly white blonde eye brow. "Me." She said shortly.

He put the quill down. "You? No, that cant be. There's no way!" Hermione stopped him. "Well that's how it goes. Sorry Malfoy."

He sneered and snatched the quill up, scribbling down his signature on the appropriate lines. "There. Bring her to the mansion as soon as you see fit. Good day." He stood, placing a brown hat on his head, linking his arm with Leslies and turning on the spot, dissaparating with a loud crack.

"Come along Lydia; let's get out things together." Lydia trotted along behind her, her ratty old stuffed panda bouncing behind as she dragged it. Packing a few outfits in a small bag; Hermione had their things prepared in no time.

Speaking to Mrs. Brimley; she told her her concerns but the old woman waved them off, waving goodbye as they stepped into Hermione's fireplace once she had thrown in the special floo powder designed to take them only to Malfoy Mansion.

They emerged coughing and spitting ash. Lydia standing unsteadily in Draco's office, her figure teetering uncertainly until she threw up all over his carpet.

" LYDIA!" He began to bellow; but was glared at reproachfully by Hermione who was wiping the child's mouth. "Scourgify." He muttered pointing his wand at the floor. "S-S-sorry Mr. Malfoy." She said timidly.

"It's quite alright." He said making a stab at being kind. She half smiled at him, still standing behind Hermione. "I'll show you where you'll be staying." He muttered leading them down a long hallway.

Opening a door they found Leslie leaning over a huge pink bed, plumping one of the numerous pillows. "Oh! Lydia! You're here!" She ran over, taking the young girls hand to show her inside. The room was large, painted a light and happy pink and against one wall stood a pink canopy bed, pictures of flowers and other serene landscapes decked the walls. There was a fluffy white couch on the other wall beside a set of two tall doors that opened to a walk in closet.

"Oh my goodness! Mr. Malfoy! Leslie! It's amazing in here!" Lydia exclaimed dragging Hermione over to where a box was overflowing with toys. She ran towards the closet, running inside it, holding the few dresses that were already hanging inside.

"These were mine as a little girl." Leslie told her. The sparkles that covered her bed spread shimmered cheerily as the sun hit them from the arched windows at the other end of the room.

"Thank you so much!" She said bouncing up and down as the three adults left to show Hermione to her room. It was very beautiful. The carpet was a light shade of cream, matching the burgundy walls wonderfully. A cherry wood dresser stood by a door leading into a bathroom that she had not entered as she was too busy admiring the beautiful works of art adorning the walls by her cherry wood bed, the sheets a rich chocolate brown, a small bookcase by the door, a vanity. It was more than she ever dreamed of having.

"Th-thank you. It's very lovely." Hermione thanked them. "Yes, Leslie here designed both rooms. You did wonderfully darling." He captured her lips in a quick but definitely meaningful kiss. A quick pang hit Hermione in the stomach as she watched Leslie stand back up quite breathlessly.

"Dinner will be served promptly at six o'clock." Draco said closing the door behind the two. Hermione sank back into her sheets, flipping through an old photo album she had kept for five years.

A happy couple laughed back up at her. The woman's dark hair rippling in the wind as her husband swung her in his arms. A few pages later herself was on the page, walking arm in arm with that same dark haired woman down a cobblestone road, packages swinging from their other arms as they giggled and laughed.

She smiled sadly as she touched the pages, remembering different times. "Hermione!" Lydia snapped her out of her memories, slamming the book shut and dropping it on her pillow.

"Y-Yes?" She asked weakly. "Come on! I wanna explore!" She said pulling Hermione down the corridor. They opened numerous doors, some opening to studies, others to kitchens, and even the occasional classroom. There were so many different bedrooms that Hermione lost count, but she felt strangely watched as portraits of previous Malfoys looked down upon her in the halls.

A bell rang all through house and the two raced down to the first floor, skidding to a stop in front of a large magnificent room where four tantalizing looking dishes sat waiting to be consumed.

Draco and Leslie arrived a moment later, the four sitting down to eat. "So, Lydia, you like your room?" Leslie asked breaking the uncomfortable tension filled silence. Lydia bobbed her head up and down eagerly.

Leslie nodded with a sophisticated smile, whispering to Draco. He waved her off, looking back down at his food, soon excusing himself to go work in his study. "Ah, wonder what's got his wand in a knot." Leslie said as the three picked up their dishes and brought them into a staff filled kitchen.

Hermione took Lydia's hand, putting her in the bathroom for a shower, telling her she'd be back in a moment. And she took off down the already familiar corridors, looking for the grand library.

She pushed open the doors that she thought led to the library but she was back in Draco's study. He had a book open and he was reading it intently until he looked up to find Hermione backing out of the room.

"Granger? What are you doing in here?" He asked snidely. "I was looking for the library if you must know!" She said turning around. "Ugh, you won't find it in that wing. It's upstairs. Here, a secret passage way."

He pushed on a portrait of another Malfoy, the portrait swing back, revealing a spiraling stair case which she followed but then she reached the library. "Thanks, Malfoy." She picked up a book and began reading, until she realized she had to help Lydia get ready for bed. Jumping up to grab a hanging candle bracket she knew led back to the secret stair case, Hermione was gone.

She clambered into Draco's study but pausing as she saw Draco holding her photo album. She pulled it from his loose grasp and stared at him insulted. "Hey, it was just sitting there on your bed." He said defensively. "I don't care!" She said angrily.

"Stop living in the past Granger." He said slowly. "What were you even _doing_ in my room?!" She said ignoring his last statement.

"You left your bag in here. I went to place it in your room and I saw this." He pointed to the book. "But the better question for me would be, why did you bring it?"

"If you werent so busy with your young new girlfriend _Leslie,_ then I wouldn't have to live in the past!" She ground out angrily.

She turned on her heel and marched out, being sure to hide the book more thoroughly this time. She ran into the bathroom and found Lydia in a pair of old pajamas and brushing her teeth.

"Hi Hermione." She said after spitting into the sink. "Hello Lydia, come on, I'll do your hair in your room before bed if you'd like…"

But Lydia cut her off. "No! I mean. I'd like to get to know Draco a little better, and could we all play chess in the den perhaps? After you do my hair?" Hermione remembered the debate with Draco but decided it was in Lydia's best interests if the two did bond a bit, maybe to see if Draco was sincere.

"Well, alright. I'll talk to Draco." She ushered Lydia into her bedroom and she ventured into Draco's study once more, but found he and Leslie obviously busy. She peered inside but pulled her head out almost immediately and banged on the door. Requesting the two of them come down to the den in about a half an hour.

There was a muttered reply. She walked away from the door, feeling embarrassed on walking in but pushed it to the back of her mind as she pulled out Lydia's brush and began delicately pulling her hair into a braid.

Hermione picked up the little girl and brought her down to the den and found Leslie sitting on the couch; wearing a beautiful aqua silk night gown, Draco in black sweats and a t-shirt.

Hermione felt silly looking at her red flannel pajama pants and a gold tank top that said in cursive lettering; _Gryffindor Girl_ and Lydia in just a long overlarge nightshirt.

"Can we play chess?" Lydia asked shyly after sitting down at Hermione's feet. "Why sure we can darling!" Leslie said happily pulling out a wizarding chess set. "Woh! What's that? Why are those pieces moving?"

Draco looked at Hermione with a questionable expression, and the three adults dove into a long explanation of the game. Once they had explained it, Lydia had won twice and she was beginning to fall asleep on the couch.

Draco had been distant at the very beginning, not quite knowing what to do, occasionally making a joke, or teasing childishly. Lydia; it seemed had warmed up to him immensely, already calling him Draco, but there was something about Leslie that made it seem that Lydia just didn't like her.

"Well good night." Hermione said as she took the six year old's slumbering body in her arms, walking up the immense set of stairs.

As he watched the child he was he was sure was his daughter be carried upstairs by Hermione Granger, Draco felt lonely, something he made sure he never felt. Unwrapping Leslie's arms from him, he sprinted up the stairs to see if he could help.

"C-can I help?" He whispered as he opened the door. "Go pull her curtains and undo her blankets." She whispered back. He ran towards the windows, pulling the string that held them back. They fluttered shut and he went to the other side of the room, pulling back the blankets just as Hermione laid Lydia down.

She tugged the blankets up around the girls chin, tucking them in around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She pulled out a small unfamiliar circular device with some strange prongs sticking out of the back and put it in the wall, flicking it to make it glow with a dull pink light.

The two exited and Hermione softly closed the door. "Good night Draco." Hermione mumbled closing her door behind her. Draco stood staring at the door for a moment desperate to describe what he had just felt tucking Lydia in. _Fatherly._ He liked that.

He trotted down the hall, only for Leslie's arms to wrap around him; he kissed her and led her into their room. But as he woke with her arms around him once again, that feeling came in second to feeling _fatherly._

"Mm, Drake, I'm hungry…Make me pancakes please?" She pouted looking up at him. He resisted rolling his eyes as he rolled out of bed, pulling on black pajama pants, leaving his chest bare. He walked down to the kitchen, asking one of the house elves to make Leslie breakfast.

The elf saluted and went to work, appearing with food almost instantly. Draco took the plate in his hands, walking towards the bedroom, stumbling into a small figure. "Aah!" Lydia squeaked as she fell over backwards.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Draco exclaimed dropping the food to pick her up. Still holding her, Draco asked how she had slept and she had told him how much she loved her bedroom. She gave him a tight hug, thanking him.

He froze somewhat before hugging her back, still unsure about this whole _fatherly_ feeling. "Mm, pancakes?" Lydia asked looking at the smushed breakfast. "Oh, oh!" He said realizing his mistake.

"DRACO!!!!!" Leslie shrieked through the house. His head dropped and he ran his hands through his hair as he fixed the breakfast and walked back into his room, leaving Lydia to peer through the crack as Leslie opened her mouth for Draco to feed her.

"What a big baby." Lydia muttered.

" Lydia? What are you doing up so early dear?" Hermione asked scooping the child into her arms. It was only ten after all, but after Lydia had heard the door slam shut a few hours ago, she had assumed Draco was off to work leaving her alone with Hermione and Leslie and she was looking for Hermione.

"Sorry, I'll be down in a little while; I'm going to get my panda." Lydia padded back down the hall. "Mm…" Lydia turned at the sound of a voice. What was that? She wondered as she pushed open a door, recoiling almost immediately. There was a man kissing Leslie in there, but he was most certainly not Draco!

Lydia ran downstairs, forgetting her panda, trying to remember what the man looked like. She put little to no pressure on the railing as she jumped atop it, sliding down the rest of the way. She slid right into Draco; who it seemed had not left after all.

"Leslie!" She shrieked. "Huh?" Draco was confused. "Why are you here?" Lydia asked momentarily confused as well. "Oh, the snow was blocking the floo network somehow. Now what about Leslie?"

Lydia dove into her story, leading Draco up the stairs as she went. He slammed the door open, covering Lydia's eyes as he threw Leslie her clothes, telling her firmly to get out. "But Draco!" She whined as she dressed.

"I'm pregnant!!!!" He stopped after slamming the door behind her and the man. "There's no way." He said firmly to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Another long chap! Yayyy! Okay this i felt was a bit rushed and i'm sorry about that. For some reason the words just kept spilling out!!!! R&R pleaseee make my day I still dont own HP or anything that hasta do with him

"Is she gone?" Lydia asked timidly from her bedroom door. Draco turned wearily, holding a box full of the clothes Leslie had thought looked "good" on him, some of her clothes, and other ridiculous mementoes.

"Yes, thank you for telling me Lydia." The young girl noticed his sad expression and wordlessly gave him a hug. "Thanks, what was that for?" He asked picking her up. "It looked like you needed one." She smiled toothily.

He smiled and decided today would be the day he and Lydia would really bond, Granger trailing behind of course. "So, what would you like to do today?" He asked after placing her on the counter in the kitchen while he made them a snack.

"Could we just go to Diagon Alley? That's the Wizarding Street isn't it?" She looked over at him. "Of course we can; anything you wish!" He bowed, then sweeping her into his arms, they left the kitchen to change and get ready.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Lydia called down the hall looking for her caretaker. "Yes Lydia?" her voice responded from the bathroom. "Hermione! There you are! Draco's taking me to Diagon Alley! Come along!" She dragged Hermione into her bedroom, pushing her into the closet, telling her to be ready in twenty minutes.

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly as the little girls pony tail bounced behind her. She was so happy here. Changing into a somewhat tight red sweater and black slacks, Hermione pulled her hair into a pony tail in the middle of the back of her head, curling the piece so it had a slight bounce.

She applied minimal makeup and stepped into some black boots, pulling on an older coat that matched well, she went downstairs to wait. She found Draco already down there, wearing a black sweater and pants, no gel to keep his hair from falling into his face.

"Malfoy." She said stiffly. "Granger." He replied looking out the window aimlessly. She sat down on the couch waiting for Lydia until the child appeared wearing an old dark blue dress, her hair pulled into a **messy** pony tail. Hermione resisted clicking her tongue like Molly Weasley did so often and helped her fix her hair.

"Side along Apparition?" Draco asked looking at her. She nodded and told Lydia to hold tight to Draco's arm, Hermione doing the same. He spun on the spot landing them in a nearby alley away from the hustle and bustle of the busy street.

"Wow…" Lydia mumbled in awe, taking Draco's right hand, and Hermione's left; pulling them towards Fortescues. She ordered a triple Decker fudge shop sundae and began ordering over six types of toppings before Hermione reminded her that they would be walking around the rest of the day.

Lydia grinned and decided to take away the other two scoops of ice cream and have only melted marshmallow and rainbow sprinkles of course. Hermione ordered strawberry and Draco Vanilla.

The three ate at one of the colorful tables then setting off to look at all the different window displays and shops. "Oh Draco! Look there!" Lydia exclaimed looking at the beautiful little girls dress hanging in Madam Malkins.

"Would you like it love?" He asked looking at her. "W-what? But it must be so expensive!" She protested. But soon enough a smile shone on her features, dragging Draco inside.

"Why Mr. Malfoy! A pleasure! And Miss Granger! How nice!" Madam Malkins said with a shining smile. "Hello Madam Malkins, this is Lydia, I was wondering if we could see a few dresses for her? Perhaps rent out the store for a few hours?"

With a winning smile and a charge on his Merlin's Credit Card; Draco Malfoy had the wizarding apparel shop rented for four and a half hours. Lydia squealed and hugged him, running towards the rack while being measured by the much older woman, Hermione waiting in the dressing room to help, Draco seated by the mirror, enjoying every moment that Lydia was happy.

"What do you think of this?" She asked spinning around. It was a pure white dress that reached her knees, there were sparkles sewn into it that shimmered when she moved, it was a circular neck with several rhinestones embroidered there as well, the sleeves reached her elbows and it seemed to be made out of a soft material and it fit like a glove.

"You look radiant." He told her with a sincere smile. Hermione peered over the curtain; seeing the smile glowing on Draco's face. _Perhaps; perhaps he could be a dad after all, even without Jasmine. _

She felt a tear leak from her eye as she thought back fondly on Jasmine, looking down at Lydia; wishing the six year old really knew her family's history. "Hermione! Draco likes this dress, what do you think?" Lydia twirled around once more.

"Definitely, try this one now dear." She said handing her a dark green dress. "Ooh! Pretty!" The child exclaimed. They picked out several more dresses, some for formal occasions some she could wear every day.

They had a few more outfits, and now she had twelve more pairs of shoes. Madam Malkins waved goodbye as the three trudged out, several bags hanging from their arms. "Thank you so much Draco!" Lydia exclaimed as they stepped into Flourish and Blotts to pick up some books.

"But Hermione, I don't even _like_ reading!" Lydia pouted standing beside Draco who was grinning broadly. "I win." He said smugly shrinking their packages and putting them in his pocket, then lifting Lydia up into his arms.

"Oh come on hun, look! It's the tale of Babbity Rabbitty!" Hermione pointed to a colorful book. But the four year old shook her head, her pony tail whipping around. "Come on, I'll take you somewhere else." Draco said taking her outside.

Hermione's face was sour as she marched after them. _Oh sometimes I wonder how I fell in love with that fool._ She thought as Draco spun Lydia round and round but she mentally slapped herself.

_I Never Fell In Love With Him!!!! _She tried to assure herself. "That was Jasmine…" She muttered. "All he's doing is buying her off…" She tried to convince herself.

But as the two collapsed from their laughter; even she didn't believe that. "Oh! Look there! Can we go there?" Lydia asked jumping towards an explosive looking display. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, I should have known." Hermione said as she led the young girl inside, Draco following after a moment of decision.

It was just as loud and colorful as Hermione remembered it to be. There were several more displays and just as the door tinkled open Fred and George Weasley ambushed Hermione, speaking back and forth like they always did.

"Oh Hermione"

"So great to"

"See you!"

Hermione's head was jumbled until Verity appeared in the doorway. "Oh alright coming." George said turning to help her. "They're engaged. Did you know?" Fred asked her quietly.

"No! Really? Wow!" She exclaimed. She had never spoken to Verity in her life and she wondered what the woman was like. "Hermione! Who's this?" Lydia asked tugging on her pant leg.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Lydia this is Fred Weasley." He bowed low, kissing the top of Lydia's hand. She giggled and curtsied. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Do you like my new dress?"

"It is simply beautiful." He said with a smile. Hermione laughed. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Fred's gaze hardened. Hermione explained the situation to him in the backroom.

"Daughter?" He asked incredulously. She nodded. "You aren't going to approve him are you?" Fred asked her seriously.

She shrugged helplessly and he nodded somewhat understandingly. "It's been a long time since I've seen you Mione!" He said randomly. She blushed as she felt his eyes traveling up and down her.

He took her hand holding it above her as she twirled and he observed her. "Yes, yes very nice!" He complimented her. "Join me for dinner tonight? Seven o'clock?" He said with a dip. She figured she had nothing to lose so she agreed.

"Great, and don't even think about bringing out that purse of yours, purchases are on the house!" She began to protest but he wouldn't hear of it as he pushed her back into the main store.

She browsed the items with the other two, fully aware of Fred's eyes on her. Malfoy was also noticing because occasionally he would throw the Weasley twin a dirty look. Fred was confused but did not exactly care as he nonchalantly walked through the store, whistling happily.

"Bye Fred! See you tonight!" Hermione called as they left fifteen or so minutes later. "Why are you seeing him tonight?" Draco asked in a low voice. She looked at him. "He asked me out for dinner." She said looking at him.

"Oh." Was all he muttered. "You're going out on a date tonight Mione!?" Lydia asked looking up at the two adults. "Yes, I'm going out with that nice man Fred Weasley." Hermione said smiling at her.

"Oh! He's handsome!" Lydia giggled. "Oh! Oh! That means you need a dress! Come on!" Lydia pulled Hermione back inside Madam Malkins. "You go do boy stuff!" Lydia called to Draco right before the door closed.

"Mmhmm." He muttered shoving his hands in his pockets and walked aimlessly to several stores. "Oh! Try this one on! No this one! Feel how soft this one is!" Hermione staggered under the weight of the eight different dresses.

"Try on the blue one first!" Lydia called as she shoved Hermione inside a dressing room. Doing as she was instructed Hermione slid the blue dress over herself but found it to be too formal.

She tugged it off and next tried on a dark purple dress but didn't like it at all. Three dresses later she was fighting the zipper on a dark red dress with gold trim. She twirled in a circle and was delighted how good it fit. The straps were off the shoulder, the dress reaching her knees or so and there were a few gold sequins sewn in here and there.

"Hermione! Let me see!" Lydia commanded. She pushed the curtain aside and exclaimed how wonderful it looked. "But come on! There's one more dress!" Lydia tugged back on the curtain and Hermione shrugged off the dress.

"Alright…" She said hesitantly looking at the dark green fabric. She tossed the dress over her body and it fit snugly. Turning to look in the mirror she also smiled as she examined the spaghetti straps and the low v-neck, a silver gem sewn there.

"Well?" Lydia demanded once more. "Here I am…" She said stepping out. "Oh! That ones so pretty too! Buy them both." Hermione looked down at the pricetag and gulped. "It's a little expensive for me Lydia." But the door twinkled open and Draco stepped smoothly to the counter. "Hello again. How much is Miss Grangers purchase?" Madam Malkins told him and he slid the appropriate amount across the counter. "Have a pleasant day sir." Madam Malkins told him.

She placed Hermione's dresses in a bag and handed it to Hermione who was still staring incredulously at Malfoy. "Why did you?" But he cut her off. "Fix your makeup, I would rather not run into Leslie, she's outside."

He instructed her to take his arm, also holding Lydia they walked outside. "Oh the happy couple." They heard Leslie sneer. "Let go Malfoy." Hermione growled. "You owe me now smile!" He bit back.

As much as she didn't want to she pulled off a convincing smile. "Bye Leslie!" Lydia called after the woman who stopped short in her tracks upon hearing her name. "Yes, goodbye." Draco said coldly walking forward.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked as they kept walking. "Do what?" He asked coolly. "You know what, buying those expensive dresses." He shrugged.

"Maybe Draco was trying to do something nice." Lydia suggested. The two adults burst into laughter occasionally gasping words like Malfoys, never, nice! Between laughs. Lydia shrugged but leaned against Draco's chest asking to go home.

He nodded and shrunk all their packages placing them in all in his pockets. He turned quickly and they were inside the mansion the packages returning to full size and quickly filling the living room.

"Smidgey. Diggle. Jabler. Minnie. Poplin. Bring our appropriate packages to the appropriate rooms please." The ordered elves did as they were told and Lydia watched in amazement.

Hermione glanced at her watch and squeaked. It was already five thirty! She ran upstairs where she began the shower shedding her clothes and washing quickly. By the time she was out it was six o'clock.

She was rooting through her closet looking for the dress to wear and snatched the red one off its hanger shimmying into it, tugging futilely at the zipper that just wouldn't budge. She let her hair fall from its towel and began lathering it with detanglers and by the time she was done her hair was falling in a shiny waterfall down her back, the ringlets clean and neat unlike the bushy mess she normally dealt with.

Applying very little makeup she tossed some backup makeup, wand, and cell phone in her purse and headed downstairs to wait for Fred.

Draco was still on the couch napping, exhausted from the day. As the couch sunk a little as Hermione sat down, Draco blearily opened one eye but both shot open as he saw a beautiful woman sitting just inches away from him.

He sat up straight, pushing his hair out of his face, Hermione looking at him curiously. "Malfoy? Hello? Wakeup!" She snapped. He finally awoke and asked what she was doing.

"Waiting for my date. Remember?" He nodded and then suddenly realized something. "But what about Lydia?" Hermione handed him a piece of paper. "This is her nightly schedule. It'll explain all you need and if anything goes wrong, my cell phone numbers right there."

The door rang and one of the houselves appeared with a crack. "Hello. Miss? There is a here to see you." Dablin said leading him in. Hermione hurried to meet him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Well shall we get going?" Fred asked offering his arm.

She nodded with a dazzling smile and they disaparated. Draco looked at the spot where the two had left for a moment or two before glancing at the list and jumping to figure out dinner.

"Blinky! Help me please?" Draco asked the house elf meekly. "Yes master Malfoy." She smiled and begin stirring the grey soup he had concocted. "May I just start over sir?" She squeaked.

He nodded and watched as she vanished the contents and began stirring in several items. He picked Lydia up and brought her upstairs for a shower. "No! I don't like that toothpaste!" She shrieked after she had gotten out.

"Well which kind do you want?" he asked looking at the four different tubes resting on the counter top.

"Magical Bubblegum!" He looked at her helplessly. "Calling Granger. She'll understand."

"So how is the business going?" Hermione asked as she stirred her martini. "Good we have several-" Hermione's phone began to ring. "Sorry! Malfoy? What's wrong!?" She covered the mouth piece and told him she'd be right back.

He nodded and sat back while she ran to the coat room. "What's wrong? What happened…" She listened and then sighed with relief. "Its regular bubblegum just don't let her see the label. But has she eaten dinner yet? She cant brush her teeth until _after_ dinner!"

Draco mumbled a response and she clicked the phone shut. "Sorry!" She said sitting back down. "So you were saying?"

"Okay, change of plans we're going to put on your pajamas now!" Draco said taking her towards her closet. "Pink or purple?" He asked holding two night gowns. She shrugged and told him to pick. "Alright purple it is!" but she shrieked. "NO! NOT THAT ONE!"

Riiiiiiiiiiiing "Ugh hello? I'm sorry Fred I'll just be a moment…"

"Okay time for dinner!" Draco said picking her up. "Okay." She smiled holding her purple blanket as her pink night gown swished around her ankles.

"I'm so sorry for all the interruptions." Hermione said sitting back down. "It's fine. I understand." He said with a sweet smile. She grinned back at him and they began to eat.

"Could I interest you in a dance?" He asked standing smoothly after twenty or so minutes. She placed her small hand in his and twirled onto the dance floor. The two moved as one, Hermione laughing with a care free ease she hadnt felt in years.

As she glanced at the table where she suddenly saw her phone lighting up. But she ignored it; he could last a moment or two. Fred spun her close to him, allowing himself to give her delicate kisses on her neck.

"Mm, ignore it." He said holding her close once more. She was itching to answer her phone but suddenly the screen was black once more. She sighed with relief and kept dancing, turning her back to the table.

"See? He's fine." Fred told her with a smile. "Yes, you're right." She admitted as they sat back down. A man who worked for the restaurant was making his way towards them. "So sorry to interrupt Miss Granger? Is it? There is a phone call for you at the front desk…"

She snatched her phone off the table, placing her shrug on and dashed to the front desk. "H-hello? Malfoy? What!?"

"Granger! Oh please help! Lydia was just eating her dessert and all of a sudden she was holding her throat and stopped talking and started choking! What's going on!?"

"Okay, what was the dessert?" She asked trying to maintain her calm disposition. "Uhh, Blinky says it was raspberry sherbet. Oh my god! Raspberry!" He exclaimed panicking more as he remembered reading the words: "Raspberry-Allergy."

"That's it we need to get her to Saint Mungos. I'll be there in a flash." And with that she hung up and hurried back to the table. "Oh my goodness Fred! Lydia's having an allergic reaction! Have to get back! I'm sorry! This was fun!" She called over her shoulder as she ran out.

Fred slumped back in his chair. "Check? Please?"

"Okay come on! Wrap her up it's cold out!" Hermione commanded as she stepped inside. Draco took one of his old baby blankets and wrapped it around her several times keeping her safe in his arms. Her tear stained face looked back up at him, as she choked more.

Hermione took his arm and the fear stricken child and the three apparated to the wizarding hospital. "Please! She's having an allergic reaction! Her throats closed up! Please help!" Hermione cried to the woman at the desk.

She nodded and said something to a piece of paper which whizzed away to another wing, several men and women coming in, taking her delicately in their arms, running back inside.

The woman handed Hermione a clip board of paper to fill out which she filled out in a flash handing it back to her. "What's going on? What are they going to do to fix her?" Draco asked her.

She shrugged helplessly. "I don't know! She's never had this kind of reaction before…"

Draco cradled his head in his hands. "Ohh, and its all my fault…Please Merlin let her be okay…"

Hermione looked over at him, patting his back reassuringly. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

An hour later a healer rushed over to them. "She's just fine!" He told them wearily. "She's recovering but you can go in and see her." Hermione and Draco ran inside and down a hallway or two finally turning into a small white room.

"Oh Lydia! Sweet heart, how do you feel?" Hermione embraced the small child. "I'm okay Hermione. I don't really remember much but I fell asleep so…Hi Draco. Sorry to scare you back there." She opened her arms and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on hers. "Don't worry love, as long as you're okay now."

She coughed and he looked up alarmed. "What? What's wrong now? Should I call a healer?" She shook her head. "No, just a little cough. But I am kinda sleepy. They said I can go home tomorrow." She rested her head and Hermione tucked her in a bit, Draco placing his blanket and Lydia's blanket by her head. Hermione had already curled up on the small couch on the opposite wall leaving Draco a chair.

He pulled off his robe covering his regular clothes, and laid it over her shivering body. She looked up but he had already sat down in the chair, leaning his head against his hand, desperate for a deep slumber.

"Thanks. Draco." She whispered into the darkness. A few moments later after she had nodded back off he whispered back. "You're welcome. Hermione."

Okay i'm sorry you still dont kno about the past Draco Hermione thing that happened but i promise promise promisee i'll put that all in nextt chapter R&R please


	5. Chapter 5

WOW I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MAD RIGHT NOW! my mom deleted allllllllllllllllllllll my stories including a new one nobody had even seen so yea. HP, still not mine, kay read now.

"Hermione? Draco?" A small voice caused the two to stir. "Lydia, darling how are you feeling?" Hermione rushed to her side. "Better..." She muttered pushing her hair out of her face. The reaction had clearly taken a toll on her. She was pale, and looked frailer than usual.

"I'll go arrange to get your papers to go home." Draco said turning and walking out. "I don't like these beds." Lydia said rubbing her lower back. Hermione stifled a giggle and touched her wand to her, soothing the pain. "Better?" She asked with a smile.

Lydia's head bounced up and down a grin covering her face. "So how do you feel?" Hermione asked pulling Lydia onto her lap.The younger girl shrugged. "Bored." She said with another smile.

"Well come on Princess!" Draco said sweeping her into his arms and apparating out of the room. Hermione following with a slight scowl. Lydia was laughing as Draco spun her round in his arms and Hermione gathered the blankets that had fallen from Lydia's grasp.

"I'll take these upstairs." She said marching up the stair case, neither Lydia or Draco noticing. She folded the blankets carefully laying them on the edge of Lydia's bed. She sat down and looked at the portrait of the woman Lydia believed to be a princess, in a flowing silver gown, standing beside a knight in full shining armor.

Unbenownst to her, that was actually a portrait of Draco, and his wife; Jasmine. It had been taken at a costume party they had held at the manor. Jasmine was smiling and holding Draco's arm. "Why did you have to go?"

The smile faltered a little and she looked uncertainly at Hermione. The portrait couldnt talk but Hermione wished it could. She walked sadly out, and into her bathroom to shower, once dry she opened a drawer in her bedside table, looking down at the envelopes resting inside. One was a little frailer than the other, also with a few tears on the edges. She read it once more.

_Dear Mione,_

_By the time you read this, it'll be too late. I've taken my own life and I'm choosing to go on, and not stay trapped here as a ghost. I know you told me things would get better with Draco but I simply cant take the shame building up in the both of us whenever Lucius comes to drop off papers or not so subtly mentions all the girls dying to be Draco's. It was a mistake for him to marry a muggle born like me and I've regretted putting him and our new child in this situation. Lydia needs not to know of our marraige or that she's half-blooded. She's already been placed in an orphanage where Draco will never find her. He doesnt need a child, he can go back to being the carefree bachelor he once was. She's in muggle London, at Second Chance orphanage, please dont tell him. But there's one thing I do want you to do...Keep an eye on her? Make sure she's adopted into the right family, and be there when she discovers her magic. I'm sorry for not being strong, I'm sorry for taking the cowards way out. You'll always be my best friend; no, more than a bestfriend, we'll always be sisters no matter what. And I'll be sure to save you a good seat up in heaven. _

_Love, _

_Your Best friend Jasmine Lydia Enders- Malfoy_

Hermione put it back in the drawer and lied down to sleep. "Hermione?" Lydia poked her head inside. "Mm?" She turned over to face the young girl. "Draco said we could go out to lunch, would you like to come?" Hermione blinked a few times and told her she would be down in a few minutes.

Lydia nodded happily and skipped downstairs. Hermione yawned and swung herself out of bed, dragging her feet into the closet. She looked through and decided on a white blouse, dark blue jacket and a denim skirt, stepping into a pair of boots she walked down stairs.

"Ready?" Draco asked meeting her eyes. Lydia grinned and put on her winter boots and coat over her green dress. Draco took one hand while Hermione took her other and they spun on the spot, landing in a quaint little restaraunt, a kind looking woman coming over to seat them almost immediately.

Handing them menus she walked away. "Well this is nice." Hermione said idly flipping through the menu,. "Mhm, I come here during my lunch break." Lydia looked between them and resumed coloring.

Hermione glanced over at Draco once or twice when she knew he wasnt looking. Suddenly a woman shrieked and the resteraunt was alive with camera flashes. "Wha?" Hermione stood up and saw a couple entering the resteraunt. Hermione immediately reached for Lydia so she wouldnt wander off and saw Draco mimicking her actions.

His olive skin was easily noticed with the thick dark hair and prominent nose;her ex boyfriend; Quidditch star Victor Krum. The woman beside him was easily recognizable as well; Leslie. Draco seemed to have noticed now and was trying to get a waiters attention but it was futile.

"Ah Draco. Hello!" Leslie called with a smirk. "Hello!" He sat down, trying not to rip his hand from Lydia's but trying to simply let go; once again it didnt work. "Who's that?" people yelled and Draco said nothing as Leslie and Viktor sat down across from them. "These are my parents!" Lydia proclaimed happily and for the first time in her life; Hermione wished the child hadnt said a thing at all.

"You're married?" Questions flooded them as Draco picked up Lydia and took Hermione's arm, apparating out as fast as possible but it was too late. There were photographers at almost every window, exit and entrance. Draco looked at Lydia, not knowing what to say until he stormed up to his bedroom.

An owl was sitting on his bed, a letter waiting to be opened. He slid his finger under the flap, letting the parchment fall into his hands.

_Dear Draco,_

_I recently found out that you have a child and a wife even? This made me rethink passing over you for that promotion. A family man is very different from a single bachelor. If it's alright with you, maybe I could meet this lovely family? Tomorrow night six o'clock sharp? Formal dinner sounds lovely. See you then._

_William Threshner President and C.E.O of Threshner Inc._

His boss. Just, great. Hermione knocked on his door rhythmically and peeked her head inside. "Hey." She said sitting across from him on a sofa. "Ello." He said not raising his head from where it was still taking in the letter. "I've been talking to Lydia." She said shifting a little.

"Fascinating." He didnt feel like talking. "We figured we could just get out of your life if that was best." But that was when Draco sat bolt upright. "No! I mean. No. I don't want either of you gone. We'll figure something out. I promise." he had crossed the room by now and held her hand tightly. "You know I want nothing more than to be with my daughter the rest of her life, why do you keep trying to stop me?"

Hermione met his gaze and felt a tear welling up behind her eye. She could see the need for Lydia in Draco's eyes. "I-I." She stammered uncomfortabley. "Draco?" Lydia stepped inside and Hermione moved her head away from where it had been closely lingering towards Draco's.

"Smidgey made lunch." She said hopping into his arms. Draco grinned and brought her downstairs, Hermione close behind like always. They sat down at a much smaller table than before and ate chicken fingers and french fries. Lydia ate with so much excitement she could hardly stop.

Once the three had finished they played a few games in the den, Lydia discovering Exploding Snap. "I like this game Draco!" She exclaimed as Draco's eye brows were singed. "Thats erm great Lyds, why don't we try a new game?" She giggled and began to show him how to play hand games, hitting eachothers palms, Lydia singing a song to go along.

"This is" Draco bit on his lip, it was frusterating. "It's kind of" He tried to mimick her motions but failed. "This is really hard!" He exclaimed sitting back.

"Sorry Draco!" She laughed. Hermione smiled from behind her book and proceeded reading. After hours or harmless fun and watching the snow fall with hot chocolate; Draco put Lydia to bed; all by himself.

He changed her into pajamas, turned on her nightlight, closed the curtains and tucked her in gently placing her baby blankets and stuffed toy at her side. He kissed her forehead good night and carefully exited. Hermione applauded him as he came back downstairs with a grin and a bow and sat opposite her, reading the newspaper.

"Can we talk? Like mature adults?" Draco finally asked interrupting the silence. "Sure, what about?" She asked placing the book in her lap. "Well. My boss sent me a letter today. Because the press publicized that we were married and had Lydia as our daughter, he said he was reconsidering promoting me because I was a family man. Tomorrow night, if you and Lydia could just pretend...?" But Hermione was already gone.

"Draco Malfoy! I would never force a child to pose as someone elses for business purposes!" Hermione called before she slammed her door shut. "I wasnt asking for force." he muttered angrily.

* * *

The next day passed in what felt like minutes; Hermione took Lydia to a park all day while Draco contemplated ways to talk to his boss while not getting fired.

When five o'clock rang around the house elves were busy preparing the nights meal, and Draco was stepping into a shower. Hermione and Lydia walked in; Lydia had sand in her hair and there was a bit of grime on her face. Hermione led her upstairs to clean her up. And figure herself out.

The doorbell chimed and Draco hurried down the stairs, straightening his tie as his much older boss walked in. "Draco! M'boy!" He hugged him and looked around. "Where is your family son?" Draco gulped. "Well, about that sir, it's just that."

But as he tried to string together a sentence; a light turned on at the top of the stairs and Hermione and Lydia emerged. Hermione had her hair in a curled bun, the green dress excentuating her gorgeous features a touch of makeup on her face, with a pearl necklace around her neck. Lydia was holding her hand; wearing the sparkling white dress she loved so much with a silver heart on a chain dangling from around her neck.

"Hello darling, our apologies." Hermione floated downstairs. "Wha...t a nice surprise of you to finally make your enterance." Draco placed an arm around her, pulling Lydia up into his arms. "Come along." Draco led them into the sitting room, the adults sipping coffee while Lydia drank butterbeer.

"So Mr. Threshner, Draco has told us so much about you, how is your wife Merriam?" William grinned and dove into an excruciatingly long and boring story of a recent vacation they had taken with their daughter Jessica and their son Garrett.

Hermione smiled, nodded, and prodded both Draco and Lydia to keep them awake. As the story wound down a half an hour later Hermione and Draco were grinning like silly fools; happy to hear the end. "Dinner is served!" Smidgey squeaked from the doorway.

"Aah, Excellent!" William exclaimed rubbing his hands together. The group followed him in, Draco sitting to his left, Hermione and Lydia across from them. The chat was mostly about Lydia's schooling and within the hour Lydia had gone to bed and the adults were sipping coffee and eating dessert and William was about ready to depart.

"A pleasure" Hermione smiled as William kissed her hand and shook Draco's gruffly. "G'night all!" He walked through the hall and tugged at the door. It. Didn't. Budge.

"Erm, i think we have a problem..." Mr. Threshner said awkwardly. Draco pointed his wand at the door. It still refused to move. Hermione felt a smile tug at her mouth and she brought William upstairs to show him his room. Draco turned to go into his room and Hermione paused. They were supposedly married...

Draco smirked; clearly he had already realized this. "Come along darling," he said putting an arm around her and guiding her inside; locking the door with two spells. "What if Lydia needs me?" She asked with concern. "A house elf will tend to it." He responded.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Draco asked. Hermione was leaned over rooting through his drawers looking for night clothes. "I cant really wear this to bed Draco." He nodded blankly, he couldn't see her face; a curtain of hair was blocking it. She stood uncertainly.

He handed her a t-shirt and old pajama pants and pointed towards the bathroom.She looked around in awe; every other tile was sterling silver, there was a tub that easily fit eight people, two showers on either side of it and opposite her was wall length mirror and sink. She washed briefly and slipped into the p.j.s.

By the time she had come back into the bedroom Draco was pulling a t-shirt on and Hermione sat on the bed. ¨Youŕe sleeping there." Draco pointed to a lumpy looking couch near the door. She shook her head and slid under the covers. He shook his head and slipped in beside her. Hermione placed several pillows as a barrier between them and Draco stifled a laugh.

She looked up at the ceiling and was surprised to see a night sky blinking back at her several constellations sparkling from above. She heard Draco's steady breathing and soon joined him in falling asleep as well. The sun glimmered through the thin curtains and heard William calling from the other side of the door.

Draco blinked awake and opened the door; his hair messy and disheveled. William smiled and winked. ¨If you wanted to be left alone you simply could have put up a Do Not Disturb Sign m´boy!"Lydia giggled from beside him and told them they would be downstairs playing chess and would wait for them.

As soon as the two were downstairs Hermione scampered across the hall to put on normal makeup and some clothes. Draco had already changed and was waiting by the time she was done. The snow was letting up so the post was able to get through and several letters were coming for them all.

Draco retired to his office to reply to his mail and Hermione's own owl flying towards her and dropping a letter in her lap. She opened it and read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Havent heard from you yet and was just checking up on how the Malfoy Family adoption process is coming. _

_Have a good holiday,_

_Mrs. Brimley_

Hermione blanked; she didnt know what to do.

William and Draco came back in almost simultaneously but William looked a little sadder. ¨Erm, my wife is staying in Aruba with her sister for the holiday apparently." Lydia looked confused, ¨But who will you celebrate Christmas with?¨ Mr. Threshner shrugged, Ï don´t know Lydia.¨ He pat her shoulder.

¨Stay here! Please Mr. Threshner!¨ Lydia exclaimed and both Draco and Hermione paled; what were they supposed to do? Say no? Draco would kill his career and Hermione would never wish that upon him; that just isnt fair. Hermione faked a smile and said enthusiastically: ¨Oh that would be fun wouldn´t it darling?" Draco nodded stiffly; ¨We can get you some clothes for the next week.¨

Lydia and William resumed playing and Hermione inconspicuously ran upstairs to put her clothes in Draco´s room. She used her wand to take her wardrobe and makeup and organized it in Draco´s bedroom. He leaned against the door frame and watched her as she worked.

¨So what am I supposed to do? Just act the loving wife? In case you´ve forgotten I´m evaluating you for Lydia´s sake, not for my personal benefit.¨ Draco stared back at her, there was still a chance Lydia wouldn´t come back with him? ¨My apologies, do what you want Hermione, I just want you to know that I do miss her so, so much.¨

Hermione turned and went back downstairs leaving Draco to his thoughts. Maybe Hermione was his way of replacing Jasmine; no, there was no replacing Jasmine. But Hermione was becoming something to him...

I´m sorry its been so long since i updated; ive had a lot 2 deal withhh

I hope u dont hate itt :)


	6. Chapter 6

Here I ammm another update!!

I most definitely do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form

"Draco!? Drakey!?" Draco shuddered. "Draco? Is that Leslie?" Lydia asked from beside him. He put down his reading glasses and told her to stay there while he went to the front hall.

"What, do you want?" Draco asked standing several stairs away from where a very pregnant Leslie stood, a diamond shimmering on her finger, and Viktor grinning at her side. "I came to tell you that the baby is a boy." She smirked. "It isn't mine." Draco said eying her. "I thought you would feel that way. Pumpkin?" She nodded to Viktor who pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Draco who snatched it from his hands.

"A court order? For what?!" Draco was outraged. "To pay child support until Viktor junior turns 18." She put her head on Viktor's shoulder. "Why? I'm taking care of my own daughter and you and Vicky over there have plenty of money." She shrugged. "Why not? You threw your pregnant girlfriend out into the cold without a second glance, my lawyer has the details. And oh please that little brat? She's not even worth it. And now I'm having a baby, getting married, and taking down the Malfoy empire for all its worth, oh yeah; good week."

"Lydia is not a brat! And she means the world to me!" Draco yelled as he slammed the door behind them and crushed the envelope in his hands. Hermione stepped out from behind the wall and gently pat him on the shoulder. She turned back upstairs still silent until Lydia trotted up to Draco.

"Mmhmm?" He picked her up. "Could you mail my letter to Santa? Please?" He nodded and kissed her forehead telling her to go tell William they would be ready to go out to dinner in an hour or so. She nodded happily and ran to the guestroom. He made sure she was gone before he opened it.

The usual:

Dear Santa,

This year you've done alot for me including geting me that purpel sweater last christmas. But I have a few more things: I would like a broom, maybe some coloring books, a bunny, hogwarts a history (hermione tells me its good), and somethings I ask for every year. Santa? could you? maybe make Draco and Hermione fall in love? i want a mum and dad this year Santa. I've been so good too.

Love,

Lydia Jasmine.

Draco resealed it and went upstairs. That night after they had returned Draco pulled on his pajama pants, leaving his chest bare and Hermione reappeared wearing a silk magenta nightgown. He was already laying in his bed when Hermione lied down with a yawn and bid him goodnight.

The next morning the house was basically empty as Hermione and William had taken Lydia out to breakfast. But Draco had to start getting what Lydia had asked for. He pulled on his coat and headed out the door.

Draco's arms were full of toys,dresses, and even a few other things. The rabbit in the small cage was getting rather annoying and the purple little thing would not stop hopping!

He used his wand to send it to his room along with the other purchases and kept walking, he still had to buy gifts for his boss and even Hermione. He was walking along with a spring in his step and smile on his face and he could not figure out if this was a dad thing or not.

He passed by a sparkling window display but quickly doubled back and went inside. He thanked the shop keeper and tucked the box in an inside pocket and went into an apparel shop buying a lovely tie for Mr. Threshner. He put both boxes away in his room as soon as he got home and ordered a house-elf upstairs immediately.

"Yes Sir!" Minnie squeaked taking the stacks of boxes and preparing to wrap them. "Hello Minnie!" Hermione said watching the boxes float by. Picking one off the top she peered inside. "A lovely pink dress, it matches your eyes wonderfully Draco." He grabbed it from her hands and placed it back in the box.

"What's Minnie doing with Lydia's gifts?" Hermione asked curiously. "Wrapping them, I'm downright terrible at it." Hermione's eyes widened. "Well that simply wont do!" She took all the boxes back and the wrapping paper, ribbon, tape, and bows. She cleared a space on Draco's floor and began to show him the simplest ways.

"Now cross here, leave your finger there, a few inches of tape right there." Draco's head spun. She laughed. "Here, watch me." She delicately folded the paper together practically professionally and instructed Draco once more. Once he was done she exclaimed. "There! You did it! Was that so hard?" He nodded wearily.

She giggled and placed a bow atop his head. "Mmhmm, a present any woman in England would die for." Draco smirked. "Any woman?" She laughed. "Sure why not?" He was still smiling slightly until she said, "Well any woman who isn't a case worker." Draco pulled his head away from hers. "Right."

"Draco?" Hermione looked at him. His eyes were glazed over and he seemed to be lost in thought. "Hello? King of jerkiest jerks." She laughed. "Wha?" He snapped out of his daydream. "Nothing you were just sort of lost in your own little world there." He nodded vaguely, dam.

"Well I think I'll go see what William and Lyddie are up to, but I have to talk to you later." She smiled and walked out. He sat back and combed his fingers through his hair and sighed.

He followed her shortly after and found her and William holding Lydia by her wrists and ankles and barely tossing her onto the couch. Her joyous giggles rang through the air and Draco felt himself smiling as well. He leaned against the banister and told them dinner was ready.

"So Draco," William toyed with the food on his plate. Hermione took that to excuse she and Lydia from the table. Draco sat attentively. "I've been thinking about that promotion." Draco could hardly sit still. "And after seeing your delightful people skills, and family skills; I've decided to give you this prestigious position."

Draco nearly whooped for joy. He shook his bosses hands and ran from the room. "Lydia! Daddy got a promotion!" She hugged him tight and congratulated him and Hermione thanked Mr. Threshner for giving this to Draco. They decided to go out for ice cream to celebrate, they didn't even care about the reporters!

Lydia tugged a coat from the closet and joined the adults in the hall to apparate to the shop. Draco immediately took Hermione's arm and hoisted Lydia up on his hip. William smiled as he walked alongside them waving every now and then. Hermione began feeling her head throb from the photographers obnoxiously loud questions so she turned around still smiling and pulled her wand from her side pocket and sweeping it across the crowd they were silenced.

Draco kissed her cheek and she felt herself reddening. "That's my wife." He smiled. She took their ice creams and sat at a table licking at her vanilla with sprinkles. Lydia clearly thought it would be easier to simply push the ice cream through her face which explained how she looked at the moment.

Draco chuckled and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and gently rubbed the mess off of her face. She grinned happily and began to pull William to the indoor children's playhouse next door. He waved bemusedly and walked inside. Hermione took a deep breath and checking nobody was around them she sat across from Draco.

"Draco? Can we talk?" He nodded sitting back in his wire chair. "After reviewing the last couple of weeks of how the child in question has responded to you and how you have been treating her I had to send a letter to my boss stating the current condition of the adoption." Draco held his breath; this day was just full of surprises.

Hermione rambled on and on about child support, knowing what a responsibility...bla bla bla bla bla... He smiled and pretended to be listening attentively which seemed quite impossible until she smiled but seemed unable to meet his eyes and said. "Congratulations."

His eyes widened, he was at a loss for words. Lydia. She was his? All his? The adoption was over? He felt his heart pound in his chest. The world going black, oxygen becoming harder to reach his lungs. He fell over backwards slamming his head into the hard floor beneath him.

A large wound opened at the back of his head and Hermione saw the sticky red blood slowly oozing from the cut. She propped him up, wrapping her arms around him and apparating home after telling William to stay there until Lydia wanted to come home.

With her wand she levitated him to his/their room and laid him in the bed, pulling the sheets up around him. Taking out the medical kit she kept handy she cleaned the cut and secured a bandage over it. "He is going to have one hell of a headache..." She said aloud, rummaging through her purse to find a decent sleep aid and pain killer.

"Ermynee?" She looked over at the bed and saw Draco barely sitting up, his gaze still drowsy. "Hey, how you feeling?" She asked pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Did? Did you bring me here? And ow" he grimaced and gestured to the cotton wrapping "Put this thing on?"

She nodded and handed him the two small pills which he eyed uneasily. "Just a little painkiller and some Melatonin, completely harmless." She smiled and handed him a glass of water to swallow them with. He gulped them down and begged for more water.

"My throats on fire!" He gasped chugging the replacement water. She smiled. "Sorry the painkiller sorta burns on the way down, don't worry." He finished the water and sat back in the pillows, careful of his cut. "So, she's really mine?" He finally worded aloud.

She grinned. "Yes, she's finally yours." He smiled like she had never seen on him before and cleared his throat. "I think I'll wait to tell her, a Christmas present I think." Hermione nodded and told him that was a good idea. "Well, I suppose you'll have to tell Mr. Threshner that we got in some huge fight and left or..."

But he didn't let her finish. "Stay for Christmas." He said somewhat breathlessly. "Wha what?" She asked uncertainly. "Please, Lydia would be heartbroken if you didn't stay for Christmas, we'll figure something out to explain why you're leaving."

She wasn't sure why but nodded and told him to scoot over! He laughed and gladly made space in the bed. And at three thirty in the afternoon; she took a nap alongside Draco Malfoy.

Later that night Lydia banged the door open and announced unhappily. "Okay! You've had a long enough nap!" Hermione shook her head to clear the sleep from her system. She woke in Draco's embrace but removed his arms and gently shook his shoulders to wake him up.

"Okay okay! I'm up!" He said sitting up. Lydia jumped up onto the bed; or tried to before Draco pulled her into his lap. "Daddy? What happened?" She asked touching the bandage. He smiled. "Ah, well daddy sort of well..." Hermione laughed. "Daddy fell over and hit his head." Lydia's concern was gone at once. "Oh! Okay!"

"Gee you really know how to make a guy feel manly." Draco muttered as Lydia left the room. Draco kicked the covers off him and felt a chill. "Where the hells my shirt?!" He asked confused. "I had to take it off you got blood all down the back of it!" She held it up for proof.

"Oh, well can you toss me a new one? It's a bit cold." She laughed and tossed him a sweater. He pulled the soft blue material over his head and smoothed it down. "There, how do I look?" He asked with a dashing smile. "Charming as ever." She smiled.

"Oh why thank you Miss Granger!" He grinned swinging his legs out of the bed and into his slippers. They walked downstairs together for dinner which passed quickly and Draco could not stop smiling except when the pain hit him but that wasn't often.

On a particularly painful throb Draco winced and gripped his napkin tighter. "Come here darling let's take you upstairs." Hermione said, those maternal instincts kicking in and adding the darling for Threshners sake. She helped him back to their bedroom and gave him some more melatonin after feeling his forehead to check for a temperature before exiting the room.

Draco felt the warmth and softness of her skin as she felt his forehead and told him to rest. It had been a long time since such a simple touch had made him smile. Hermione walked downstairs and saw Lydia busily reading a large book. Hermione grinned and sat down beside her. It was very small print and she was surprised Lydia was even able to read it.

"Where are the pictures?" Hermione asked teasing her. "This isn't that kind of book." Lydia said still immersed in the book. Hermione pushed it up slightly to read the title. "Malfoy Genealogy." She read aloud. Lydia nodded. "I found it in the very back of a library shelf, a lot of the books fell and made a mess but none hit me."

She grinned up at Hermione who half smiled back at her and quickly checked the chapter and saw she was only on the chapter about Draco's grandfather and grandmother. "Why do you want to read that book in particular Lydia?" She finally let her curiosity get the better of her.

She shrugged. "Well I thought maybe my mother would be in here." She said casually. Hermione nodded. "What did you find?" Lydia sighed. "There's some sort of charm on it. Anything after Draco's dad sticks to all the other pages and makes it impossible to read."

Hermione took the book in her hands and that was the exact truth, the pages wouldn't budge no matter how she pried. "Mind if I borrow this?" She asked standing, still holding it. "Sure, I'm going to go take my bath anyways." Lydia hugged her and skipped upstairs, calling Minnie to help her find the bubble bath.

Hermione turned the book in her hands, nervously looking around as she walked into the rarely used parlor and while tucking the book under her arm she pushed on a panel on the wall she knew that gave way easily and slipped into the hole it revealed. It closed soundlessly as always and she crept down the hallways, keeping in mind, the practically deafening squeak that first stair would make.

As soon as she thought of it, Hermione skipped that stair and continued climbing until it opened into a spacious room with a crystal ceiling, the shelves filled with potion vials, boxes, books, and pieces of art all over the walls. Hermione smiled as she sat down in one of the more comfortable chairs and looked around.

She had painted a few of the landscape pieces but it was mostly Jasmine's portraits. "Where is it?" She muttered as she searched the bookshelves for the long narrow box she needed. It looked like it held a bracelet but held something much more precious inside.

As she slid the aged wood off the top she gingerly removed the wand the rested inside the satin lining. The wand was cold and she felt it heating in her grasp. It looked the same as ever. She carefully placed it on the table beside her as she took the genealogy book in her lap and took the wand and ran it down the edge of one of the stuck pages.

The book fell open easily as if it had never been sealed shut. The pages were full of Jasmine and Draco's relationship before he proposed and then on the last page was a picture of Lydia when she was a mere infant, lying in Draco's arms, grasping his hands and waving at the camera. There were details about the relationship, their family and, unfortunately Jasmine's death.

Hermione smiled sadly. Jasmine hadn't wanted Lydia, or anybody to see how she had died, or anything about her, it seemed she had taken all the precautions. Once she had resealed it, Hermione left the book and wand case where she had been sitting and began to look at the portraits.

There were many of Lydia and Draco, as many of just Lydia and even a few Jasmine and Hermione had painted of eachother, and one of Draco and Jasmine that Hermione had done. They all waved and a few spoke to her. She began to rummage through the vials standing on the shelves, put to rest many years ago.

Finally she found it. A shimmering potion Jasmine had created and she pulled a cauldron out as well. Hermione poured the red liquid in and it splashed merrily as it quickly filled the small cauldron.

The potion needed a DNA sample from the person using it and it would show his or her thoughts in a clearer form than the jumbled mess they were feeling. She tugged a hair from her head and dropped the strand in and watched it bubble and froth until several bubbles had formed above the cauldron.

The first was a silver bubble that showed her pacing back and forth which meant that she was nervous about something. And that was not doing what Jasmine told her and letting Draco adopt Lydia. Several more popped up but soon enough she saw what she was looking for.

The bubble was a dark crimson and portrayed several words. Per usual with the love bubble it was very clouded. Usually words the speaker had said a lot when with her or represented them were inside. She made out a Weas and leaped for joy. She did want Fred! She knew it! She cupped the bubbles with her hands and combined them all which soon formed a rock that she threw away. Another good thing about the potion was that it solidified so that way the user didn't have to clean as much.

She put the potion away and happily left the room and rejoined everyone. "Hello all!" She said sitting between Draco and William. "Erm, Hi." Draco said looking at her strangely.

"I'm going out, do you need anything?" She asked the room. Nobody said anything until Lydia asked. "Can I come mum? Pleeease?" But Hermione shook her head. "Sorry darling, another time. But I'm meeting with an old friend and it'll be very dull."

As she gathered her things and headed upstairs to change Draco's gaze followed her all the way up. Standing abruptly he joined her in their room. She was watching an owl fly from his window and didn't realize he was behind her. William came up into the doorway and Draco took her in his arms, so she was looking at him.

"What are you?" She nearly shouted but he pressed a finger to her lips. Her eyes darted to the doorway and he saw her understand. _He's doing this for William's sake. _She mentally clarified. She wrapped her arms around him, intending to give him a hug but suddenly he felt so much adrenaline rushing through him, he kissed her.

Her eyes widened but allowed him to lovingly run his fingers through her hair. Kissing her with more passion that she had felt in a long time. William smiled and muttered a small oops! and retreated back downstairs which meant for Hermione that she should let go.

But Draco didn't seem to think so, he held the kiss moments longer than intended and helped her stand back up and sat on the bed. Closing the door with a careful smile in case Lydia was still around she placed a silencing spell on it.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" She exclaimed. "I was thinking that William might be getting suspicious about two people so supposedly in love and never seeing a loving exchange between them." He told her evenly. "I am leaving Draco! After Christmas I'll never see you again!" She exclaimed. "How am I supposed to make that believable when you're snogging me whenever you damn well please!"

He sighed. "Honestly! What were you thinking!?" She yelled again. "I wasn't." He finally answered simply. "I've got a lunch date!" She exclaimed opening the door and hurrying downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Well here it is. An update. Unbelievable right? Lol. ReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviews pleasee! I definitely do not own Harry Potter. There is one more chapter. And if I get a crazy amount of reviews It'll be up within a week.

* * *

"You aren't going to believe this!" Hermione exclaimed after kissing Fred's cheek in hello. He grinned amusedly at her before leading her to the table they were going to be eating at. "It's downright crazy!" She laughed and Fred looked at her again.

"Something you'd care to share with me?" He smiled.

"Oh yes! Well..." She dove into the story about her last month. "Isn't that hysterical?" She was laughing almost madly and Fred was confused. "Why aren't you laughing?" She drank her Butterbeer.

"Erm, maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm on a date with a married woman." Fred looked serious and Hermione blanked. She began to speak but was unsure on how to go about it.

"But I'm not really married!" Hermione pointed out, her happiness was wearing down. "Fred...I thought you would be happy to hear back from me." She murmured as she wrinkled her eye brows. Fred reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"I am. I truly am. I just..." He kissed her hand tenderly before letting their two hands rest back on the table. "I met someone." He subtly moved away from her.

"What do you mean. Someone." Hermione's voice was brittle as she spoke.

"Herm. I'm sorry. She came into the shop and we ended up going out for drinks afterwards...I'm sorry..." He looked at the rough wooden surface of the table. Hermione stood up. "Wait, no." Fred called weakly.

Hermione swung her her cloak around her shoulders and held her wand. "Goodbye Fred. Thank you for lunch." She turned on the spot and landed in the front hall of Malfoy Manor. What was she supposed to do now? She liked Fred, and now she had nobody. Alone is what she was. And Hermione had gotten sick of that feeling.

"Mione?" Draco stuck his head out of a doorway and Hermione jumped, she hadn't realized how far she had walked. "How was lunch?" She couldn't see the rest of his body from the angle they were at so she took a step closer.

"Alright..." She peered inside and saw a number of executives, excluding Threshner sitting at a long conference table, all wearing fine dress robes. "Oh I didn't know you had a meeting today!" She blushed. Draco shrugged.

"No come in! I want you to meet these blokes." The eight men laughed. Draco wrapped his arm around her and led her inside the room.

"Drake didn't tell us that he got married." A sandy haired fellow remarked and Hermione laughed somewhat nervously. Draco caught a twinkle in her eye as she did. "You're right Ralph! Why didn't you tell us you married such an enchanting witch Draco?" A sweet looking man with a rather Italian look about him stood up to kiss her hand.

Draco pulled her closer to him protectively. "I suppose so you wouldn't try to sweep her off her feet Blaise!" He smiled. The man grinned at Hermione once more before taking his seat. "Darling, I was thinking we could decorate the tree tonight, I have a lot to tell you." Hermione didn't know what to make of the darling part but she was sure he had things to talk about.

"Of course. Love." She stammered. Draco kissed her cheek.

"Gentlemen, would you mind if we ended this meeting early? So I can spend a little time alone with my wife?" The men snickered and Hermione blushed. They all told him that was fine and shuffled their papers together, walking past the two.

"Would you stop with this darling business?" Hermione hissed and Draco dropped his head.

"Sorry." He muttered, turning to walk away.

"Wait! You said you had to talk about something." Hermione held onto his arm. "Did you?" Draco's icy blue eyes stared at her.

"Walk with me." He began strolling down the hall, stopping short when he saw Hermione still standing in the conference room. "Ugh. Please?" He rolled his eyes and she laughed, walking beside him. "Every year we have a Christmas party. I'm rather famous for it. Would you object?" Hermione looked at him.

"Er no. Not at all. Is everyone there going to think we're..." Draco nodded. "Married. Right. Okay, sure. When is it?" She asked him uncertainly. Hermione wasn't sure how she would feel in a room full of people that she didn't know and thought she was Draco's loving wife. But she couldn't tell him that.

"Christmas Eve." He told her shortly.

"Christmas Eve! That's only a week away! Draco there's so much planning to do! What are we supposed to-" Draco put a finger to her lips and her shoulders dropped.

"I don't plan these things. My mother does. This is the one time a year we see each other. It's more my parents' affair than my own but we hold it here." Hermione nodded blankly. The front door opened loudly and Lydia's chipper voice filled the silence, William's as well. "Lydia's here." He trotted down the stairs, Hermione on his heels.

"Hello Lydia. How was the park?" Hermione picked her up and made a quick turn, making Lydia giggle. She then dove into a very long and very detailed story about what she had discovered about a magical sand box. Hermione listened attentively while Draco helped William empty his expensive Italian leather shoes of the sand they had accumulated.

"Sounds like a good time." Draco smiled and William had a warm Grandfather like smile on his face.

"She's a gem." Threshner assured him and Draco turned back to the two of them.

"They both are." He murmured quietly to himself.

"What was that boy?" William asked him gruffly and Draco's head snapped up, he hadn't realized he had spoken aloud.

"Oh nothing. We should decorate the tree tonight!" He suggested brightly but he knew William didn't quite believe him. Lydia jumped up and ran to his side. "Sound like a plan?" He grinned down at her and she nodded. "Good. I'll have the elves bring up the decorations for it." The elves were already levitating in giant boxes.

"That'll be enough Gingey. You and everyone else take the night off." Hermione got down to the elf's level and smiled. The elf saluted once before running away. "We can manage without them for one night." She grinned.

Draco shrugged. "Let's get decorating then!" Lydia ran towards William and he picked her up, bringing her over to open the large box of ornaments. The four spent the next two hours decorating the tree and William and Lydia had helped decorate the house as well. MalfoyManor was the epitomy of Christmas Cheer.

"That's crooked Malf-Muffin." Hermione corrected him and then herself. Okay well almost the epitomy of Christmas cheer. Draco turned the star drastically. "No too much!" She climbed the other side of the ladder and fixed it. "Much better." She smiled with satisfaction and her "husband" rolled his eyes.

"Lover's quarrel kids?" William called up teasingly.

The two turned around with convincing smiles. "You could call it that." Hermione muttered through clenched teeth. Both climbed slowly down and went to the kitchen to grab a snack. "Hey!" Hermione exclaimed when she found herself caught in the doorway.

"William what is this??" Draco demanded to know.

"How do you know it was me?" William smiled innocently.

"Because I saw you over here with your wand. Now why are we stuck?" William walked over, Lydia on his back.

"Enchanted Mistletoe, shouldn't be a problem with you two lovebirds." William laughed and turned away, covering Lydia's eyes. Hermione crossed her arms and stood with her back against the door frame.

"Merlin..." Draco prayed to himself before stepping towards her, it's not like Hermione could move now. He put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her.

"Again with the kissing..." Hermione muttered, stomping off. Draco followed before William could turn around and see Draco's supposed wife stomping her feet because she had to kiss him.

They silently ate cookies and let one go before the other while walking back inside. Let's just say the two were very careful when walking together for the next week.

* * *

"Draco I need the shower!" Hermione called, pounding on the door. As she hit the bathroom door one more time it swung open and she peered inside, blushing at the sight of Draco half naked, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Er. Thanks. Doesn't look like you've showered yet..." She pointed out.

"There's two showers Hermione." He sighed at her obliviousness. Hermione looked at the floor.

"Erm. Right." She shyly took her robe off the hook and changed beneath it and Draco laughed loudly at her. "What??" She wrapped the robe tightly around her.

"Hermione I know what a woman's body looks like." He smirked and Hermione picked up her shampoo.

"Well not mine!" She snatched up a towel and placed it on the edge of the tub for when she got out. She reached in and turned it on hot so steam quickly filled the bathroom.

She stepped inside and closed the door tightly, hearing Draco do the same. She lathered her hair with shampoo, humming to herself, finally forgetting that Draco was there. She began to sing and caught Draco's attention.

She had a beautiful singing voice and Draco couldn't ignore it. After twenty minutes Draco stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself again, standing in front of the mirror to shave. Hermione turned off the shower half an hour later and wound a towel around her body before stepping out.

"Er." Draco stopped mid stroke. "I'll be finished in just one second." She stood there uncomfortably, her wet and curly hair plastered against her back. "You have an amazing voice." He complimented her, washing off his razor.

"Th-thanks." She stuttered, still holding up her towel.

"It's a pretty big sink. I think we can both fit." He pointed shortly to the sink running the length of the wall. Hermione laughed and turned on a faucet, splashing her face with water and then picking up her tooth brush.

"Such an enormous bathroom." She commented, running the tooth paste along the bristles. Draco grunted his reply and she laughed before handing him his own tooth brush.

"I like it." He said as he brushed his teeth. She spat into the sink and kept brushing. "It's relaxing to just come and shower for as long as I want when my head is pounding or something of that sort." His voice was garbled with the brush in his mouth. He spat and examined his pearly white teeth.

"Ah. Now for mouth wash." Hermione went through her vigorous dental routine.

"Er. That's just bloody weird." Draco blurted out and she laughed.

"Both my parents are dentists. Surely you know what those are." She giggled and Draco nodded, stealing a bit of floss.

"That would explain the radiant smile." He smiled and Hermione looked at him oddly. "The smile. It's straight. It didn't used to be. Especially after that spell in fourth year..." He reminisced in a daze.

Hermione threw a towel at his head, catching him off guard. "Hey!" He exclaimed flicking his comb at her.

"Ouch!" She squeaked and he laughed.

"Alright, sorry." Draco apologized and Hermione shrugged. She picked up her wand and began drying her hair with it, combing as she went. "I'm gonna go get dressed." Draco left quickly and Hermione finished her hair, moving onto her make up.

Two hours later Draco, Lydia, and Hermione were walking down the grand stair case that led into the ballroom where the party was being held. Lydia was wearing a green dress that she loved twirling in and making the skirt fly while Draco had bought a stunning silk gold gown for Hermione to wear.

It was like liquid gold clinging to her body, her curls were free about her shoulders but much tamer than normal while Draco looked handsome in his own dress robes. There was polite applause as the three walked down and Draco's arm snaked around Hermione's waist. She smiled stunningly while Lucius Malfoy walked towards them in expensive looking dress robes, Narcissa behind him in sweeping silver dress robes.

"Draco. Hermione. Young Lydia." He smiled at each of them and reached to shake Draco's hand. "We will discuss that later." He hissed in Draco's ear fleetingly. Hermione caught the words and looked around nervously. Narcissa met her gaze and smiled encouragingly at her.

"Hi!" Lydia grinned up at her grandparents. Narcissa grinned and got down to the young girl's level.

"Hello there Love." Lydia hugged her.

"Nice to meet you. Who are you?" She asked quietly.

Narcissa had a twinkling laugh. "Your father's Mummy. And this man is his daddy." She indicated each of them and Lydia ran up, hugging Lucius's leg.

"Hi Grandfather!" Lucius looked repulsed at first and jerked away. That is until Lydia's eyes filled with tears.

"Narcissa. What is she doing?" He murmured in his wife's ear.

"Crying dear. Pick her up." Lucius looked around and cleared his throat before kneeling down and sweeping the child into his arms. Draco stepped forward to intervene but Hermione placed a hand on his arm.

"She's fine." She assured him. People were milling about now, drinking, eating, and talking. The leader of the band stood up and cleared his throat to get the Malfoy's attention. Draco nodded curtly and led Hermione onto the dance floor, Narcissa pushing Lucius and Lydia onto the floor.

They began with a waltz, Lucius turning slowly on the spot, holding Lydia's hands while she stood on his feet, her eyes widely looking up at him in wonder. The song ended and Draco kissed Hermione's cheek before walking over to his father. "Mind if I cut in sir?" He asked politely with a wide smile and there was even a flicker of a smile on Lucius's face.

"Of course." He lifted Lydia up and placed her on her father's feet. Hermione shrunk back into the crowd, watching Draco's parents dance and Lydia laugh gleefully as Draco tried to dance. Many people approached her that night; asking all types of questions, she felt like she was at an interrogation rather than a party.

Then she was asked the most peculiar of questions. "Where is Draco?" An elderly woman asked her and Hermione looked around confusedly. She excused herself and hurried down the long passageways she had learned well by then. Then she caught the faintest look of blonde hair flying around outside.

She sighed and hurried out the enormous back doors and through the snow in heels to the Quidditch Pitch. "Are you out of your bloody mind?" She shrieked for him to hear her.

"Maybe." He shrugged as he flew in circles down towards her. "What's it to you?" He eyed her, still spinning, making Hermione's head spin as well. She reached out to stop the broom and he shuddered to a halt in front of her.

"Maybe I care." She crossed her arms in the freezing cold weather. Draco tossed her his jacket and she eyed it. "What did you do to it?" She asked him teasingly and he resumed flight.

"Maybe you do. But you might be lying." Draco pointed out, flying upside down now, his golden blonde hair dangling. Hermione shook her head no as she put her dainty arms through the sleeves.

"Why are you out here? I'm sure you're being thoroughly missed." She asked him as he hovered in front of her.

"Probably not. My father's probably making business deals, Mum's with Lydia, half the people cant stand me for not telling them about remarrying, and the other half would probably love to Avada me for falling for a Mud-Muggle born twice." He spun quickly.

"I doubt that." Hermione looked at him.

"If you say so. Hop on." Draco asked her out of the blue. Hermione stopped. "Come on Mione. I wont let you fall." He held out a hand for her to trembling hand to grasp.

She got on behind him and clutched his waist. He laughed and kicked off hard, sending them whizzing through the cold air. Snowflakes brushed their skin as they flew and she shivered. "Hey, how do you think I feel? You've got my jacket." Draco teased her.

Hermione laughed and sighed as he flew around, up and down. "See? Not so bad." He let go with one hand to touch her arm reassuringly. "Race me." He challeneged her, doing a quick loop, making her scream.

"Never flown by myself!" She exclaimed, still trying to catch her breath. Draco turned to look at her.

"Well that's unacceptable. If you're married to me you should be able to do a Wronski Feint by now." He kept his eyes locked with hers. Hermione's lip trembled as she stayed still and spoke.

"Not married to you." She whispered. Draco brought the broom to the ground and the two stood up awkwardly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lovingly, not leaving a milimeter of her mouth untouched.

"Do you wanna be?" He whispered just as softly as she had once they pulled apart. Hermione looked at him nervously. .

"Y-yes." Draco kissed her.

"This doesn't make sense." She stated and Draco shrugged as he wrapped her up in his warm embrace. "We hated each other." He kissed her neck. "But we don't any more." He stopped.

"You're right. The wizarding world does think that we're married." She shrugged. "Now they've got it right for once."

"I've been in stranger situations." They walked back inside, Hermione holding Draco's arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry no power can sort of put a damper on writing. LAST CHAPTER RIGHT HERE. I would love to get a crazyyy amount of reviews as a Christmas Present and I'll PM the person with the review I like the best and tell them they can give me a couple to write a oneshot about. This must be a Harry Potter or Camp Rock story only. Thanks guys

* * *

"Santa?" Lydia padded down the hallway, her plush slippers cushioning each step while her red night gown fluttered at her ankles. Lydia had been lying awake to hear any small noise hinting Santa was there when she heard movement downstairs. She had jumped into her slippers and raced in the direction of the living room.

Too small to see over the railing she tip toed down the stairs, not wanting to scare him away. As she stepped onto the smooth wooden floor she saw three people sitting around the fire, all scribbling away at papers. She coughed slightly and they looked up. The first was Draco, then Hermione, and then the woman she had missed dearly, Mrs. Brimley.

"Mrs. Brimley!" Lydia exclaimed quietly running into the stout woman's open arms. "I missed you!" She told her excitedly as Mrs. Brimley stood up, holding Lydia on her hip as she sat down on the couch.

"I missed you too sweet heart." She kissed the top of Lydia's blonde head. Lydia bobbed up and down as she slid down into the seat beside her, the leather squeaking as she adjusted herself.

"Why are you here?" Her eyes looked up at the owner of the orphange Lydia had lived in for the majority of her life. It was now Hermione and Draco's turn. Lydia gazed at their entwined hands before smiling.

"Well darling..." Draco reached over and plopped her in his lap. "Hermione and I have quite a bit of news for you. We were going to save this until this morning but now that you're here..." He cleared his throat and Lydia looked up at him anxiously. "Hermione and I are legally married. We went to the Ministry of Magic and got married there. And..." He leaned over her and signed his name once more. "I've officially adopted you."

Lydia squealed with joy and threw her arms around Draco's neck, and then Hermione's. "We're a family? Like with a Mum and a Dad..." Tears had sprung to her eyes, she couldn't believe it. Hermione was just as happy and at a loss for words so she nodded her head with a glowing smile.

"Yes Lydia. A real family." Draco assured her, his arms tight around her small frame and Mrs. Brimley laughed a watery laugh. "Now Santa won't come if you're down here. Let's get you back in bed." He bid Mrs. Brimley goodbye and she kissed Hermione and Lydia's cheeks before spinning on the spot, disaparating and Hermione just looked at the spot for a moment before shrugging.

"I always knew she was different. Turns out she was a witch this whole time." She followed the two upstairs and helped tuck Lydia into bed. She and Draco retired to their room and by some miracle William hadn't woken up once.

* * *

"A bunny! Oh look at those ears! I think I'll call him Floppy!" Lydia's smile seemed to brighten the entire room. "I knew Santa wouldn't let me down." She grinned. William passed her the next gift to open and she tore the paper off excitedly. "Thank you Grandmother! Thank you Grandfather!" She squealed, running over and hugging them.

A smile even graced Lucius's face as he closed the clasp of the silver necklace behind his granddaughter's neck. "Ah Dad. Don't you think that's a bit much for her to be wearing?" Narcissa waved her hand as if brushing it off.

"Oh hush son. All girls love to have a little something nice. Well almost all of them." Hermione looked up from the heavy book she had become immersed in in a matter of seconds that William had given her.

"Er. I think it's okay Drake. But she will not be wearing it to any friends houses and losing it, is that understood?" She turned her attention to the young girl. Lydia nodded, the sapphire on the end bouncing around.

"A gift from me." Draco held out a square looking package. Hermione took it and removed the bright red paper around a slim black planner. "I saw that old one you used where you used to work and thought you could use a new one. And it has magic pockets you can store just about anything in, reminders, schedules, and there's something in the back too." She flipped the soft golden lined pages and saw another pocket. "Look inside." He nudged her.

She reached in and felt something smooth. She pulled it out and saw a diamond encrusted necklace pooled in her hand. A smile grew on her face and Draco laid it on her skin, closing the clasp like his father had done. "Draco. It's beautiful." She breathed, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I got you this..." She murmured holding out a much longer package than her own. Draco reached out and took it and found a very smooth wood case. He flipped the locks and saw a golden glow radiating from inside. It was the newest model in broomsticks and Hermione had noticed Draco looking at it longingly while in Diagon Alley.

Lydia opened up another package shaped like her fathers and saw a short broom stick resting within the paper. "Ah it's just what I wanted! Now I can become an expert flyer like Daddy!" She hugged the broom tight and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Relax. It's set to only go as high as four feet." Draco pat her arm but she didn't look reassured. Lydia stood there for a moment, unsure of how to ride it but then looked at the adults pleadingly. Surprisingly enough, Lucius was the first to make the broom hover above the ground, waiting for a rider and then picked Lydia up, placing her atop the broomstick.

She flew in circles around the living room, catching ornaments William threw to her. She would hang them back on the tree after the catch but just the sheer love of air-born catch entertained her immensely. After an hour of this Lydia leaned forward on the broom and it accelerated, and seconds later she was flying through the hallways of Malfoy Mansion.

"Lydia! Lydia come back here!" Hermione yelled after her, standing up. William and Draco followed suit but the child's grandparents put a halt to their chase.

"Finish your gifts we'll go find her. How far could she get to?" Lucius offered and the two took off at a brisk pace, William deciding after a moment to follow them as well.

"That broom was too much. She's going to get spoiled." Hermione looked at Draco disapprovingly. He kissed her tenderly and covered her hand with his. "I'm still right." She smiled.

"Fine. But remember, it'd be damn hard to spoil such a sweet child like Lydia." He reminded her and she nodded her agreement. "I have one more gift." He dug in his pocket and held it out to her.

Hermione gasped subtly as she opened up the small red box.

Inside waited a platinum engagement engagement ring with one of the biggest diamonds Hermione had ever seen in her entire life set in it's center. She had never ever imagined in her wildest dreams pictured herself wearing any piece of jewelry as expensive as this. She slid it onto her finger and Draco smiled.

"You like it?" He leaned over and whispered in her ear and the smile had yet to leave her face. She nodded, trying to swallow, she was just in awe! "I'm glad." He sealed her lips in a loving kiss and Narcissa awed as she reentered with everyone else in tow.

Hermione laughed and Draco dropped his head. "Mother we talked about this..." He began but she just laughed him off. "What I do with my wife, audience or not, doesn't need a vocal reaction." He told her, the calm voice amusing Hermione as she thought.

_My wife. I like the sound of that very much. _

"Mum?" Lydia's bright voice interrupted her train of thought.

_And that._

* * *

Well not the best ending but I like it. Now this is just one last favor I ask of you totally amazing readers. Lately my Pappooh(grandpa) found out about my writing and that I don't really have a proper computer to work on any of my stuff. I told him my average of hits per story and he was pretty impressed and is seriously considering buying me my own laptop. So I'm thinking the more hits I get, the more I can convince him how much I need it and I'll definitely do lots more stories, and update faster! Everybody wins! So review, show your friends, and thanks so much for being soo amazing!!


End file.
